Quête principale
Ce guide vous montrera uniquement le chemin à suivre pour finir le scénario. Pour toutes autres informations (canne à pêche, antennes, ennemis...) visitez les autres onglets du wiki ! 1. Commencement Votre héros choisit, un groupe de singes apparait pour kidnapper votre famille. Inutile de combattre immédiatement le singe que vous voyez, commencez plutôt par recruter de nouveaux denpamen via le bâtiment central. Vous pouvez sauvegarder + vous soigner gratuitement dans votre chambre chez vous. Une fois le singe battu, sortez de la zone : vous êtes sur la map monde. En appuyant sur X, vous êtes capable de vous téléporter à certains endroits que vous aurez visité, tel que votre ville Digitown. Note :Vous pouvez passez à travers les arbres, et certains lieux sont invisibles. 2. Mountain Cave left|100pxA ce stage du jeu, il est possible que vous n'ayez pas de Denpamen avec une antenne d'élément. Néanmoins si vous en possédez, essayez d'avoir des antennes de type fichier:feu.png et fichier:lumiere.png, c'est la faiblesse des ennemis de cette caverne, les singes sont faibles au fichier:feu.png. Quand vous les aurez battus, vous pourrez sortir de la caverne au nord, pour entrer dans la Prison. Vous y trouverez un de vos enfant, ainsi qu'un Nain. Vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir la cage pour l'instant, vous avez besoin de la clé détenue par le boss King Ook. 3. Feeding Grounds left|150pxUne fois sorti de prison, un nain vous demande de le suivre, il vous mène vers Feeding Grounds, c'est là que se trouve King Ook, celui qui détient la clé de la prison. On vous apprends que les plantes peuvent êtres plantés dans les zones Feeding Grounds afin d'attirer certains monstres. Pour attirer King Ook, vous devrez planter un citron (Lemon). Le citron s'obtient en attirant un Caterpillar avec une fleur Gerbera. La Gerbera s'obtient en combattant un papillon Red Flapper. Résumons : ' Red flapper' Caterpillar King Ook Fichier:Papirouge.jpg donne un Gerbera > Fichier:Chenouflard.jpg donne un citron > 90px Le boss King Ook est faible au fichier:feu.png et à la fichier:glace.png. (plus d'information ici) Une fois battu et la clée d'argent obtenue, retournez à la prison et ouvrez la cage. Votre enfant et le nain libérés, ce dernier vous propose de le retrouver à Digitown. Il vous permet de faire venir tous vos denpamen du 1er jeu. Quant à votre enfant, parlez lui à Digitown pour qu'il intègre votre équipe. 4. Ocean Tunnel left|150pxLes ennemis de ce donjon sont de type fichier:eau.png, il est recommandé d'utiliser des Denpamen avec une antenne fichier:foudre.png et fichier:terre.png, si vous n'en possédez pas, prenez un QR code. En chemin, vous rencontrez des cages de nains, libérez les tous, ils deviendront des vendeurs dans la ville Port Town. right|90px Quand vous serez arrivé à droite de la première zone, vous verrez un coffre, c'est un ennemi caché. 90pxLe boss Hammer Angler est faible à la fichier:foudre.png, et résistant à la fichier:terre.png. 5. Digitol Cave (suite d'Ocean Tunnel) Après avoir battu le boss Hammer Angler, les Nains vont continuer de creuser et arriver vers l'ancienne grotte Denpa du 1er jeu. left|90px Les ennemis de cette grotte sont en général faibles au fichier:feu.png fichier:lumiere.png fichier:vent.png. Le boss Wolfbear possède les mêmes faiblesses, sauf une résistance au fichier:feu.png, remplacé par la faiblesse à la fichier:glace.png. 6.Tower of Evil Derrière le boss Wolfbear se trouve un téléporteur, ainsi qu'une porte avec le chiffre 15 qui mène vers le donjon Tower of Evil. leftLes ennemis seront généralement de type Fichier:Ténèbre.png, donc faibles à la fichier:lumiere.png en général, certains craignent fichier:eau.png. Le boss King of Evil craint ces 2 éléments, et une fois battu il vous donnera un bateau. 7. Pyramid left|150pxSuivez la carte à gauche, vous devez d'abord vous rendre à Scorch Volcano, un nain vous donnera un papier spécial. Ensuite, rendez-vous à Tuhot Village, parlez aux Nains en notant bien ce qu'ils disent. Pour finir, entrez dans le donjon Pyramid pour résoudre l'énigme des 4 boutons à pillier qui permet d'entrer. Il se peut que l'énigme change selon les joueurs, donc écrivez un commentaire si vous avez des difficultés. Dans ce donjon, les ennemis seront de type fichier:foudre.png, ils craignent souvent la fichier:terre.png, parfois le fichier:vent.png. La première chose à faire sera de presser plusieurs boutons. Si vous quittez le donjon sans avoir pressé tous les boutons, vous devrez recommencer. Ensuite, il y aura 2 interrupteurs à presser en même temps, vous devrez placer un rocher sur le 2ème interrupteur. Enfin, vous trouverez une salle avec 5 coffres verts, 5 boutons, et 2 portes. #Porte : Appuyez sur les boutons dans le même ordre chronologique que vous avez ouvert les coffres, cela ouvrira la porte du milieu qui mène vers le boss, il y aura un téléporteur avant de le combattre. #Porte : Ouvrez les coffres, notez bien le nombre de G, puis appuyez sur les boutons par ordre croissant des nombres de G. Cela ouvrira la porte de droite vers un objet bonus. left|128pxVous devez quitter et revenir dans la salle pour la réinitialiser. Le boss est faible aux fichier:terre.png fichier:lumiere.png, il possède une attaque Shock Dash qui peut tuer toute votre équipe si vous n'êtes pas assez protégé contre la fichier:foudre.png, il finira par s'énerver, ratant toutes ses attaques. il vous donnera la clé d'or. 8. Grand Volcano left|150pxVous aurez besoin de la clé d'or du boss Pyramid. Tout d'abord, allez à Tuhot Village, mais n'entrez pas dans la tente, allez derrière la tente. Vous verrez une porte dorée, entrez-y. Vous trouverez un coffre contenant l'objet de quête "Magic Extinguish", vous pouvez maintenant partir vers le Grand Volcano. Les ennemis sont tous faibles à fichier:eau.png, sauf Octorush qui est faible aux fichier:foudre.png fichier:terre.png. Vous devez monter pour trouver un rocher, et le faire tomber dans plusieurs trous, jusqu'à le faire rouler vers l'interrupteur du début du donjon. leftN'oubliez pas de toujours visiter la page ennemis n°2 pour plus de détails sur les ennemis et le boss. Quand vous aurez battu Pawn, il ira à Scorch Volcano, vous pourrez le battre 2 fois pour vous entrainer. 9. Water Temple : Truth Orb left|150pxPour commencer, vous devez aller au Coliseum afin de combattre la 1ère équipe de Denpamen rouge. Une fois fait, allez à la pièce de droite du Coliseum, et parlez au nain scientifique pour qu'il vous donne un GPS. Ensuite, partez vers l'Ocean Labotary. 2 Nains vous indiquent des chiffres de positions du Water Temple, malheureusement c'est aléatoire pour chaque joueurs. #Le nain parle de Digitown = Tour Ouest #Le nain parle d'un rocher (rock) ou bien de Narrow Channel = Tour Est #Le nain parle d'un arbre (tree) = Tour Sud Une fois que vous retournerez sur votre bateau, le GPS s'affichera pour indiquer la distance entre les Watch Towers Sachez que le Water Temple se trouvera toujours dans la mer noire. Pour vous aider, voici une carte dont les 3 Watch Tower possède un cercle de 50. Attention : il faut appuyer sur A''' pour révéler le Water Temple ! left|100px|Chaque cercle mesure 50 Les ennemis du temple sont en général faibles aux '''Fichier:Foudre.png ''fichier:Glace.png, parfois ''Fichier:Lumiere.png, et sont 1 à 3. A l'étage -3F, vous traversez un long couloir, regardez bien les dalles sur le sol, les pointes rouges de chaque dalle indiquent la solution de la prochaine énigme. Vous devrez passer sur 4 boutons bleus dans l'ordre des pointes rouges du couloir. Si vous ne le faites pas dans l'ordre, vous serez téléporté vers une salle secrète . Si vous tenez à visiter 100% des donjons, faites exprès de vous tromper pour résoudre l'énigme, car vous ne pourrez jamais re-visiter la salle secrète, mais sachez qu'elle n'a rien d'intéressant, elle contient un nain et un téléporteur vers l'étage -3F. Cette énigme résolue, descendez les escaliers pour arriver à un téléporteur bleu et la salle du boss droit devant. Sepia Knight est faible aux fichier:ténèbre.png Fichier:Foudre.png ''fichier:Glace.png. Quand il se met à dire "''Let me show you what i can do !", il devient résistant aux éléments (et normal pour la foudre). Quand il se met à hurler, il devient très faible à la foudre, et sa prochaine attaque touchera toute l'équipe de manière dévastatrice. Une fois vaincu, vous trouverez un enfant denpa + une pièce de chambre. 10. Holy Orb et Dark Orb left|150pxAllez à Narrow Channel West, et parlez au nain à l'entrée. Donnez lui 1.000 G pour qu'il puisse ouvrir un magasin à Collector's Boutique. Rendez-vous là-bas, et achetez lui le Holy Orb pour 2.500 G. Il vous apprends que le King of Evil possède le Dark Orb, il se trouve à Guardian Tower, parlez lui simplement pour qu'il vous le remette. 11. Afayrica left|150pxMaintenant que vous avez les 3 orbes en votre possession, vous pouvez visiter le continent du nord "Afayrica". Vous devez passer par la mer noire au nord pour poser pied sur le continent. Commencez par visiter les Fairy Forest marquées sur la carte à gauche, car vous pouvez vous téléporter vers ces lieux, profitez en pour parler aux fées. Elles vous donne la tâche de combattre le boss Lady Viper, un boss spécial car une fois que vous terminez votre dialogue avec la fée, vous devez immédiatement partir à la recherche du boss avant la fin du chrono de 300 secondes, celui-ci s'écoule toujours pendant les combats aléatoires. Pour éviter les combats aléatoires, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez utiliser un denpa à antenne "Stealth". La fée vous indique où chercher en indiquant une direction. Sachez qu'en fait, vous devez aller vers un point de pêche (celui indiqué par la fée), regardez les points rouges de la carte à gauche pour savoir exactement où il se trouve. Quand vous serez arrivé, le chrono s'arrête, vous parlerez au boss et vous aurez le temps de vous soigner à la fontaine juste à côté. left|126pxLe boss craint fichier:Glace.png fichier:eau.png, et fera régulièrement des attaques de fichier:vent.png, il utilisera parfois un sort de séduction qui va immobiliser vos denpamen. 12. Fairy Village Une fois le boss vaincu, vous pouvez reparler aux fées pour avoir accès au Fairy Village. Vous y trouverez : *Une boutique vendant entre autre un Paint Remover pour 100G, une peinture noire pour 600G. *Une auberge *Une fée possédant une Recycle Jare, dans laquelle vous devez payer et jeter 3 objets pour en faire apparaitre un nouveau. *Une fée qui permet de changer la couleur de vos Denpamen en échange de fleurs (vous pouvez revenir aux anciennes couleurs) *Une clée qui vous permet d'accéder au donjon Ice Island. Vous trouverez des coffres avec différentes peintures prêtes à êtres utilisés via le menu Item, utilisez de préférence la peinture Or pour votre héros. 13. Ice Island left|150pxLa plupart des ennemis sont faibles au fichier:feu.png et vont de 1 à 3. Le boss Ice Demon, comme tous les démons, réagit négativement à son propre élément, ici la fichier:Glace.png. Il devient déchainé, rate presque toutes ses attaques, et son pannel d'attaques se réduit à un coup au corps à corps, rendant le combat bien plus simple que contre son souffle glacial. leftIl est faible au fichier:feu.png, néanmoins, quand il fera son attaque "Charging", il devient très faible à tous les éléments. Une fois que vous aurez battu le boss et poussé le dernier bouton du temple NW Connection, vous pouvez accéder à un téléporteur violet au centre du temple. 14. Evil Cave left|100pxTéléportez-vous à Ocean Laborary, allez au sud, et accostez l'île au téléporteur violet. Entrez, allez au centre de la salle pour trouver le nouveau téléporteur violet que vous avez débloqué. Il vous amène vers l'ile du Nord-Est qui était bloqué par les montagnes. La grotte qui est visible au sud de l'île est Evil Cave, néanmoins, commencez par aller à gauche du pont. Regardez bien votre carte avec le bouton X''', vous verrez une montagne de couleur '''verte, traversez là pour entrer dans la 3ème zone Feeding Grounds. Vous pouvez ensuite entrer dans Evil Cave, mais un pouvoir maléfique bloque le chemin, vous devez aller voir la Reine des Fées à Fairy Village, elle retirera le pouvoir maléfique du chemin. Les ennemis sont faibles à Fichier:Lumiere.png, et sont 1 à 4. 1er boss : Kingmusher, il craint fichier:feu.png fichier:vent.png, il devient particulièrement facile si votre équipe possède un objet "ailes" dans le dos pour être insensible à la fichier:terre.png. Après ce boss, vous verrez 3 trous, prenez celui de droite. 2ème boss :'' Ilfrit'', un boss de fichier:feu.png sensible à fichier:eau.png. Par la suite, le donjon changera de couleur. Quand vous serez face à 3 couloirs, vous devez regarder la carte pour savoir où se trouve les trous, prenez le couloir du milieu et tombez dans le trou pour atterrir dans une salle secrète avec des coffres, contenant entre autre une Room Part. Faites attention car les ennemis peuvent passer par-dessus les trous. Par la suite, vous rencontrerez 5 couloirs en même temps, là encore vous devez tomber dans un trou pour atterrir dans une 2ème salle secrète. Vous devez prendre le 2ème couloir en partant du bas, et tomber dans le dernier trou de ce couloir, le téléporteur bleu est juste après. 3ème boss : Demon. Contrairement aux autres Démons, celui-ci ne réagit pas négativement à son propre élément, et il est faible à Fichier:Lumiere.png Fichier:Foudre.png. La nouvelle zone est un labyrinthe où chaque porte vous téléporte. Cette salle finie, vous arriverez vers un nouveau téléporteur bleu. 4ème boss : Ice Golem, faible au fichier:feu.png. Ce boss peut congeler tous vos denpamen en 1 attaque "Summon a Blizzard", voir tous les tuer. Pour contrer cela, il vous faut au 1 denpaman très résistant à la glace, ou alors avec un équipement "Reflect" pour renvoyer le sort, après quoi, ce denpaman doit utiliser un objet/sort d'antenne pour ressuciter toute l'équipe. Une autre stratégie est d'avoir une équipe extrêmement résistante à la glace, et un denpaman avec le sort Soin Tous max, ou encore un sort Anti-gel tous. 15. Palace Tower 1er boss : Holy Dragon Pour sa 1ère phase, il est faible aux fichier:Feu_.png Fichier:Lumiere.png, et une fois 4000 HP atteint, il devient en plus faible au fichier:Vent.png, il possède 10500 HP. Vous trouverez ensuite une pièce avec 2 orbes bleus, touchez celui de droite. 2ème boss : Evil Witch Ce boss est invincible à l'élément qu'elle utilise, vous pouvez le voir en regardant sa tenue (sa couleur violet ne change pas) Si elle est blanche, elle est invincible à Fichier:Lumiere.png, si c'est jaune elle est invincible à Fichier:Foudre.png et faible à fichier:terre.png, etc. Votre équipe devra être composée de denpamen antennes fichier:terre.png fichier:Glace.png 2 de chaque au moins et si possible pas placés côte à côte (pour que vos denpamen qui attaquent ne meurt pas tous après un sort du boss), vous pouvez en prendre plus si vous voulez être plus offensif. L'astuce est de mettre une protection maximale spécifique à chaque denpamen. Par exemple, un denpa avec une antenne fichier:terre.png doit être le plus résistant possible à Fichier:Foudre.png, un denpa à antenne fichier:Glace.png doit être très résistant à la fichier:Vent.png, etc, ceci afin de toujours garder en vie le denpa qui s'oppose le mieux au boss. Le denpa avec l'antenne opposée au boss doit toujours attaquer, les autres doivent toujours se défendre (sauf héros). Si vous possédez un équipement/antenne qui renvoie les sorts, c'est le moment idéal de s'en servir, ça n'aura aucun effet sur le boss mais cela vous rends invincible aux sorts. 1ère aura : Fichier:Lumiere.png (aucune faiblesse) 2ème aura : Fichier:Foudre.png faible à fichier:terre.png (à partir de 1300 HP) 3ème aura : fichier:Vent.png faible à fichier:Glace.png (à partir de 4300 HP) 4ème aura : Fichier:Lumiere.png faible à tous éléments (à partir de 7500 HP) 16. Inferno Une fois le boss vaincu, n'oubliez pas de retourner à Palace Tower, prendre la sphère de gauche dans l'ascenseur. Ensuite, allez voir la Reine des fées pour ouvrir le chemin du donjon Inferno. La plupart des ennemis sont de type fichier:Feu_.png et fichier:eau.png, tous faibles à Fichier:Lumiere.png, certains faibles aux Fichier:Foudre.png fichier:eau.png. Le boss Evil Witch vous révèle être Demon Queen, et pendant le combat elle est accompagnée par deux Zonkie. 1er aura : Fichier:Feu.png faible à fichier:Eau.png 2ème aura : Fichier:Glace.png faible à fichier:Feu.png 3ème aura : fichier:Terre_.png faible à fichier:Vent.png 4ème aura : Fichier:Eau.png faible à fichier:Foudre.png 5ème aura :fichier:Ténèbre.png faible à tout les éléments sauf fichier:Ténèbre.png . Elle sera toujours faible à la Fichier:Lumiere.png. 17. Les 4 Dieux left|102pxKing of Evil vous préviens que 4 Dieux 'veulent se mesurer à vous pour savoir si vous êtes le "héros". Prévoyez des ''revive potion/S, des barrier et des Full Potion S. Les Dieux sont extrêmement puissants mais peu résistants, et ils peuvent faire 3 attaques en 1 tour. La vitesse sera votre amie pour ces boss. '''Master Oink Il se trouve sur Oblivion Isle. Arrivé sur l'île, il n'y aura personne, mais approchez vous du dessin sur le sol et Master Oink apparait. Il utilise fichier:ténèbre.png et est faible à la fichier:Lumiere.png, il peut se faire paralyser, mais est un spectre. *Il possède 4000 HP. *''Air Slash'' : Attaque 3 denpamen à 700-800 HP *''Curse Glare'' : Maudit vos denpamen et fait ~50HP par tour. *Il attaque normalement : ~700 HP. . Octopaladin Il se trouve dans le Water Temple, à la place du boss. Comme précédemment, placez-vous sur le dessin sur le sol. Sa faiblesse est la fichier:Foudre.png, et il peut être Shock. Il utilise fichier:Feu_.png fichier:Vent.png, et ne peut pas être paralysé. *Octopaladin possède 15.000 HP. *''Slash'' : 750-800HP. *''Charge'' : Utiliser un objet Barrier pour survivre au prochain tour. *''Burned You'' : Après Charge, il envoie un sort fichier:Feu_.png ~600HP à tous. S'il utilise ce sort sans Charge il sera de type fichier:Vent.png tous et enlèvera moins de HP. *''Slash ! Slash ! Slash'' : Il s'énerve à partir de 10.000 HP, mettez une Barrier. Divine Pawn Il se trouve à Scorch Volcano, vous devez d'abord le battre 2 fois si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait. Sa faiblesse est la fichier:Foudre.png, il résiste à beaucoup d'éléments, et il utilise fichier:feu_.png. *Il possède 13.000 HP, ses attaques normales enlèvent 300 HP. *''Revived'' : Se Soigne 150 à 300 HP. *''Beam Mode:'' Mirror Shield : Sert à renvoyer vos sorts, contrable si vous avez l'effet Pierce. **''Fire Beam'' : Touche tous vos denpamen 350-400HP et peut vous brûler. *''Sword Mode'' : Attaque à l'épée : ~999HP. **Guard Shield : Se protège des attaques directes, contrable si vous avez l'effet Pierce. N'utilisez jamais d'attaque fichier:Eau.png, il fera une détection de l'eau pendant 3 tours', '''va se mettre en Sword Mode, devient résistant à tous les éléments et vos attaques ne feront que du 50. A la fin de sa vie, ses attaques double de puissance, ses critiques feront + de 999 HP. '''Rook, Queen, King' La rencontre se fait à Pyramid dans une salle au 2F. Vous devez battre les 3 boss d'affilés, si vous quittez la Pyramid ou l'étage vous devrez les recommencer. Rook : Il attaque 2 fois et a 4500 HP. Il utilise fichier:terre_.png et est faible au Fichier:Vent.png, il résiste aux autres éléments en Sword Mode, tandis qu'en Beam Mode il ne résiste à rien et craint toujours le Fichier:Vent.png. *''Sword Mode'' : Attaque normalement du 300HP et fait perdre de la défense. **''Guard Shield'' : Empêche les attaques direct, contrable si vous avez l'effet Pierce. *''Beam Mode'' : Mad Beam : ~300 à tous et fait perdre de la défense. **''Mirror Shield'' : Renvoie les sorts, contrable si vous avez l'effet Pierce. Queen : Elle attaque 2 fois et a 6000 HP. Elle utilise fichier:glace.png et est faible au Fichier:Feu_.png, elle résiste aux autres éléments en Sword mode, tandis qu'en Beam Mode elle ne résiste à rien et craint toujours Fichier:Feu_.png. *''Sword Mode'' : Attaque normalement du 300 et peut frozen un denpaman **''Guard Shield'' : Empêche les attaques direct, contrable si vous avez l'effet Pierce. *''Beam Mode : Ice Beam'' : ~300 fichier:glace.png tous et frozen une partie des denpamen. **''Mirror Shield'' : Renvoie les sorts, contrable si vous avez l'effet Pierce. King : Il attaque 3 fois et a 20.000HP. Il utilise fichier:terre_.png fichier:glace.png Fichier:Feu_.png, Il est faible à l'Fichier:Eau.png, il est conseillé d'attaquer au corps à corps avec cet élément(le Vêtement "Dwarf Print"/"Robot", le dos "Legendary Sword",les jambes "Flippers"/"Octopus Tantacles" et le bras "Fancy Watch" sont conseillés ) pour lui enlever 5000 HP. Au Beam Mode, même chose que Rook et Queen. *''Sword Mode'' : Attaque normale 350-450HP, qui peut soit vous brûler, gêler, ou faire perdre de la défense. **''Guard Shield'' : Empêche les attaques direct, contrable si vous avez l'effet Pierce. *''Beam Mode'' à 5000 HP : Fire Beam : ~500 à tous, et fait l'un des 3 effets. **Mirror Shield : Renvoie les sorts, contrable si vous avez l'effet Pierce. Quand il aura perdu 12.000 HP, il dépasse ses limites, ses attaques normales font ~1000 HP. *''Mortal Blow'' : 1300 HP sur 3 denpamen. Fichier:Ténèbres.png *''Mirror Shield'' devient constamment actif, contrable si vous avez l'effet Pierce. Quand King dépasse ses limites, il est possible qu'il utilise 3 fois Mortal Blow et donc tous vos denpamen K.O.' Les Barrier ou sort d'invincibilités sont obligatoires à partir du Beam Mode.' Félicitations, vous avez battus les 4 dieux et avez le droit au 3ème crédit.